disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Octonauts and the Darling Duo
'The Octonauts and the Darling Duo '''is the 46th episode of Season 27. Summary The Octonauts, Captain Jake, and Sofia try to bring a Romeow and a Muliet together this Valentine’s Day, but their two families are plotting to keep them apart unless Kwazii helps the darling duo show them how much they love each other, with the help of an orange kitten named Oliver. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest and in Passion Peak, a handsome caracal-like cat named Romeow was picking flowers for his family’s Valentine’s Day ball, and he hoped that he’ll be meeting a new friend when the ball begins, like that beautiful mare in a pink coat and that flowing mane decorated in roses that all the male magical animals are always swooning over, Muliet. Just as he arrived, Romeow was helped by the Fantasy Forest animals’ friends, the Octonauts and Princess Sofia, who were invited to come and join the Valentine’s Day ball after Romeow’s parents have invited them in. They love a party and just couldn’t refuse to say yes, because balls and parties just don’t mean fancy clothing, music, food and drinks, but also meeting new friends. After the precious petal flowers were arranged, Romeow thanks Sofia for her and her friends help as she replies that he is welcome, and that it's the least they can do after his parents have invited them in. Although Sofia could see that Romeow looked worried about having to find a new friend in tonight’s ball because he is afraid that she might not like him. With a comforting smiling, Sofia reassures Romeow that she will like him, because all he has to do is just stay calm and be himself, because that what she does when she meets a new friend. Romeow felt confident and he thanks the princess for the advice. Later that evening, the ball was in full swing and the Disney Junior Club we’re meeting lots of new friends. However, Romeow was having trouble choosing which partner to dance with when the music played, until he spots a beautiful mare walking by. This might be his chance to ask her as Romeow walks up behind her and clears his throat, then gathering up his courage, Romeow asks Muliet if she would like to dance with him. Fortunately, she gladly accepts as the two began to waltz gracefully and look straight in the eyes, not realizing that they were being watched. While Sofia and Kwazii and the Octonauts were watching with smiles on their faces, Romeow's brother watched with disgust at the sight of Romeow dancing with Muliet as he shook his head with disapproval. Later after the party was over, the Disney Junior Club thanks Romeow and his family for inviting them before leaving for him as Kwazii saw how happy Romeow looked from dancing with Muliet, but then looks sideways at his brother who was nudging him. The next morning, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Kwazii, and even Captain Jake were on their way to see Romeow after what happened last night to see how he was doing. When they were invited back inside, they went upstairs to Romeow’s room checked on their friend just as they saw him looking out the window in a loving daze. Sofia walks up to Romeow and taps him on the shoulder to ask if he's okay as Romeow snaps to reality as he turns to face his friends and ask them what they were doing in his room. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * Oliver from ''Oliver & Company ''makes his guest appearance. * '''Moral: '''No matter what side you’re on, love and friendship can bring both sides together. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Romance Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake